Nothing Else Matters
by UpsidedownShortcake
Summary: Kurt abruptly looked up. Suddenly McKinley, Blaine, Glee, everything he knew and loved became foreign and unimportant. The only thing that mattered was Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky, standing close under the flickering light of a street lamp. Lemon


**I didn't really plan on continuing this...but it ended up leaving on kind of a "This should have another part to it" line, so...I dunno. **

**ANYWAY. **

**No one warned me how awkward it is writing porn of people who are actually physically human. **

* * *

><p>"You were kind of asking for it, Kurt," Blaine murmured, allowing the lithe boy to pull him into the halls after they had shared the King and Queen dance in front of all of McKinley. Kurt had immediately pulled Blaine off to the side and vented about how he had shown those insensitive jerks, but Blaine's expression hardly read comprehension.<p>

"What is _that _supposed to mean!" Kurt snapped, turning on Blaine to catch him with a withering glare.

"All I'm trying to say is-"

"What? What were you trying to say? That I flaunt about and ask these assholes to bully me to no end?" Kurt yelled, throwing up his arms.

"Kurt, baby, you know what sets them off. Believe me, I adore your sense of style but...I mean, you think you'd dress a little less...gayly. And I mean that in the flamboyant way, not the homosexual way," Blaine swore, immediately throwing his hands in defense.

"Are you trying to tell me to censor myself?" Kurt inquired crossly, crossing his arms.

"You wore a skirt to prom. Of course people are going to bully you, Kurt!" Blaine said desperately. "Burt and I even tried to tell you, but you don't listen!"

"First of all-" Kurt started, trying to keep his composure as he threw his leg out and struck a pose. "This-" he pointed to the "skirt"- "Is a kilt. Second, I do listen. I just carefully choose what advice I ignore and which I take. I will not censor myself for those imbeciles!"

"Then you haven to expect to be made fun of! Listen, I put up with you ranting about how people give you weird looks all the time because you're so feminine and dress so metrosexually, but you're kind of asking for it, you know?" Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked down, a bitter calm finally settling over his nerves. "Are you ashamed to be with me, Blaine?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm crazy about you Kurt, I really am. But...sometimes you drive me crazy in a bad way." He looked down and away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kurt stirred in the silence for a few moments before he let his arms loose and hung them at his side. "Maybe we should take a break," he said softly.

"Yeah..." Blaine replied in an even softer tone.

* * *

><p>Prom was long over by the time Kurt had stopped himself from crying. He didn't know why he was so upset that he'd cry for two hours straight. He <em>was <em>the one that proposed the brief separation to Blaine. It still hurt, however.

He pulled his knees to his chest and let out a shaky sigh, burying his face in his crossed arms. He didn't care that his face was pale as a ghost's, or that his hair was mussed. He didn't care that he had four missed calls from Finn, or that he didn't have a ride home.

"Hey..."

Kurt let out a small mewl, not wanting to be seen in such disarray. He rose his arm and waved whoever was bothering him away before curling into his fetal position once more.

"Kurt are you all right?"

Kurt felt a large, warm hand on his forehead and he had to peek up and see who it was. Part of him whispered that this was what he was secretly wishing. That Dave would find him like this and rescue him from his sadness. But another part asked: How could you think that when you have Blaine? The honest to God truth was that the tension in his relationship with Blaine had been building since the beginning.

Kurt was flamboyant and loud. He shined brightly wherever he went, and drew up a lot of attention. The problem was that Blaine was similar, but at the same time completely different. Blaine's calm coolness was what drew attention to him girls and boys alike worshiped the ground he walked on, and Kurt wasn't afraid to admit he was jealous.

"Blaine and I broke up," Kurt murmured, bursting into tears again. Dave watched him sadly, brushing the boy's bangs from his face.

"Well...now may not be the time, but...I think I owe you a dance," Dave murmured, standing up. He wanted to tell Kurt it would be all right; That he and Blaine would make up and continue their happy life together, but selfishly he wanted to take advantage of Kurt's vulnerability.

To Dave's pleasure, Kurt smiled warmly at him. "There's no music."

Dave looked away, scratching the back of his head. "Well tonight we've got the best instrument in the world."

Kurt looked at Dave quizzically. "What on earth are you talking about?" he asked softly, letting out a trembling laugh.

The larger male stroked Kurt's cheek and ran his thumb along his beautiful pink lips. "You," he replied, going slightly red in the cheeks from the confession.

Kurt abruptly looked up. Suddenly McKinley, Blaine, Glee, everything he knew and loved became foreign and unimportant. The only thing that mattered was Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky, standing close under the flickering light of a street lamp.

He started out quietly as Dave took his hand, his mind blank save for that moment.

"_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
>I got out of bed at all<br>The morning rain clouds up my window  
>and I can't see at all<br>And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
>but your picture on my wall<br>It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
>it's not so bad."<em>

He managed to steady his voice long enough to rest his head on Dave's chest, lulled by the sound of his rhythmic heart beat.

"_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
>my head just feels in pain<br>I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
>I'm late for work again<br>And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
>that I might not last the day<br>And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
>it's not so bad and <em>

_I want to thank you  
>for giving me the best day of my life<br>Oh just to be with you  
>is having the best day of my life."<em>

Kurt looked deep into Karofsky's chocolate eyes, clutching his shirt. He could have sworn their faces were getting closer, until finally he felt firm lips pressing against his own. He slowly opened his mouth, somewhat consoled by Dave's hesitation which seemed to ask "Is this all right?" Kurt decided to take the lead to ease Dave's guilt, swirling their tongues together and then slowly relinquishing dominance to the football player.

He continued to hum the melody, putting his hand over Dave's as the other hiked up his leg slightly. He pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. "Let's do this Dave. Let's just do this without thinking about it and deal with the shame and guilt that comes with it tomorrow."

"Deal," Dave said quickly, picking Kurt up with ease. He didn't want this moment to go to waste. Even if Kurt hated him later, even if Finn and Puck and Sam beat the living Hell out of him, at least he could say he had that one night where nothing mattered but them.

* * *

><p>It was hard for Dave to maneuver around the campus to his car with his love interest monopolizing his mouth, but the fact that it was the only car in the student parking lot made it a bit easier. He easily unlocked the car and opened the back seat, crawling inside. Kurt clung to him like a sloth would a tree branch, and the thought made Dave chuckle slightly.<p>

"You're so cute," Dave whispered, kissing down Kurt's neck. He hooked his foot in the side pocket of the door and slammed it shut, pulling Kurt's small body against his. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorr...?" Kurt murmured, wrapping his legs around Dave's waist.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come out. I'm sorry I left you there. I'm sorry for everything," Dave said, opening his eyes to look at Kurt.

Kurt stared back, a small smile spreading across his face. "Don't apologize. Just kiss me."

Dave laughed weakly, nodding. "All right. All right." He unbuttoned Kurt's blazer and dress shirt, staring at his silky cream skin before leaning in to kiss at it. The same skin that had once been the center of his fantasies was now real, writhing beneath him.

Kurt arched forward, curling his toes in his boots as he let out tiny subconscious mewls. Dave was caressing his hips, massaging the bones with his thumbs. Kurt jumped when he felt Dave's tongue dip into his belly button, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry," Dave breathed, moving up Kurt's body again to kiss him. He pushed up Kurt's kilt and worked on the enigma that was the pants underneath. It took a few minutes, but they were finally discarded to the floor.

Kurt blushed as something suddenly hit him. "C-Condom?" he asked meekly, the word still grating on his ears.

Dave bit his lip and shook his head. "I wasn't planning...I mean...this wasn't what I thought I'd be doing tonight," he admitted weakly, scratching his neck in embarrassment. Minutes of silence passed before Kurt finally let out a long sigh.

"If I get pregnant I'll come for your blood," he teased.

Dave nodded. "Deal."

Kurt smiled at him before reaching down and taking Dave's hand. He put three fingers to his mouth and carefully took them in, sucking and nursing each individual appendage.

If Dave had been holding back before, he was standing at attention now. The sensation was phenomenal, and it took everything he had to keep from skipping preparations and taking Kurt right then.

Kurt seemed to sense Dave's impatience, and he let the fingers go, wrapping his arms around the other's thick neck.

Dave placed his fingers at Kurt's entrance, leaning down to shower him in kisses as he entered the first, causing Kurt to squirm uncomfortably. "Just hold on," Dave grunted softly.

Kurt groaned when Dave entered the second one and, as gingerly as he could, began to scissor. It wasn't agonizing, but it certainly was uncomfortable. He concentrated on Dave who seemed to be deep in thought, exploring Kurt thoroughly until the boy cried out and arched. Dave seemed to smirk victoriously and kissed Kurt again.

"Sweetspot."

"I-I couldn't tell," Kurt murmured sarcastically, helping Dave get moving again. "Now hurry!"

Dave laughed lightly and began the stretching motion again, making sure to brush against the bundle of nerves that made Kurt twist and turn and moan.

Kurt smirked slightly through his pleasured haze and reached down to undo Dave's pants. He carefully pulled down his boxers, eyes widening with shock at the lineman's size. "N-Not gonna fit," he murmured.

"Don't worry," Dave said, kissing Kurt's nose. He jumped slightly when he felt Kurt's finger brush teasingly along the underside of his length. "Not fair..." he groaned.

Kurt smirked at him, then let out a gasp as a third finger was added. "Gentle," he scolded, hitting Dave with his knee.

They gazed at each other for minutes, until Kurt finally pulled Dave close and kissed him passionately. "I'm ready," he said, a hint of hesitance lining his tone.

Dave nodded, holding Kurt's hips gently. He positioned himself and leaned down, smiling slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Of course I'm sure! Look how far we are already!" Kurt yelled, flailing his arms. "Just hurry up before I change my mind!"

Dave kissed Kurt to keep him from going on, and then slowly pushed in, moaning and clutching the upholstery beneath them.

Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Dave, groaning.

Dave let out a small shudder. "S-Sorry...hold on." He pulled back and then thrust forward, relocating Kurt's sweetspot easily.

Kurt moaned out, tightening his hold on Dave. "Dave," he breathed, trying to get more of the pleasurable feeling.

Dave kissed Kurt again, beginning to regulate his thrusts until a good rhythm was met by both of them. They shared the passionate kiss for what felt like an eternity, moaning into each other's mouths with abandon.

Kurt felt his heart beat pick up, and he grabbed a fistful of Dave's hair, feeling his climax build. "Dave," he moaned, using his free hand to dig his perfectly manicured nails into the back of Dave's neck.

"Hngh..." Dave replied, lifting Kurt's hips as gently as he could. He picked up on Kurt's need and began to thrust harder and faster, his climax building up slowly.

"Dave..." Kurt whined, arching forward in an attempt to gain more leverage to force his hips down. "I'm gonna come," he cried, trembling as he sat on the brink of his release.

Dave gently bit down on Kurt's neck, sucking to leave a small territorial mark. Finally, he felt Kurt's muscles clench around him and heard a call of his name. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's jawline. He followed moments later, riding out his orgasm with Kurt's name spilling from his lips.

They stared at each other, panting. Dave pulled away from Kurt and switched their positions so they could both lie down, one on top of the other.

"So..." Dave murmured.

"Yeah..." Kurt replied, shifting on top of Dave.

"Uhm...I guess I should take you home now?" Dave asked, blushing.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm already in trouble...I need to not look like I just lost my virginity in the back of the in-the-closet jock's Honda on prom night."

Dave watched him, speechless. "Virginity?"


End file.
